The Meetings in the Eateries
by Jhonnies
Summary: A three-song song fic showing Angela and Brennan's talk at the diner; Booth, Wendell and Hodgins' night at the bar; and Vincent and Zack's assesment of their (chosen) family at the restaurant. Follows S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Contains slash. Rated T for Talking.
1. The Diner

The Meetings in the Eateries

Author Notes

Eatery is a noun that means "Business establishment serving food and drink". Some Synonyms are diner, bar and restaurant.

This is a three-part song fic showing Angela and Brennan at the diner; Booth, Wendell and Hodgins at the bar; and Vincent and Zack at the restaurant.

It's not easy having two differently written series that demand your attention; but I think I'm managing. More or less.

Words in italic are Angela's thoughts. Underlined words are Temperance's thoughts. This takes place after S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Enjoy!

The song used in this part (01/03) is 'Sex Is Not The Enemy' by American alternative rock band 'Garbage'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Garbage or any of their songs.

* * *

The Diner

The women of the Jeffersonian walked into the Royal Diner together and sat down at the table furthest from the door. Angela ordered two coffees and a slice of cherry pie before turning to her friend:

"So…"

What?

"So…?"

"Come on, Temperance, tell me what happened!"

"I met a nice guy and we had intercourse."

"Ok. Now with more details and less clinical words."

"I met a nice guy named Charlie and we had sex."

_Stop playing with me, woman._

Angela had to fight not to bang her head against the table.

First Line

"Tempe!"

The anthropologist smirked a little and went on to tell her friend about Charlie:

"We were at the Rapid Express to mail the remains to the Jeffersonian when I first saw him. He was reading one of my books."

"Uh hum. Keep going."

Brennan told Angela about their dates and about the sex. She couldn't the little bit of sadness that seeped into her voice when she talked about their goodbyes.

_That was the most emotion I've ever seen her show._

Second Line

"Wow. What a trip."

"So, Ange, you and Hodgins… Are you serious about it? Because both of you are my friends and I don't want to see either of you hurt. But I will side with you shall any conflict arise."

"Okay, deep breath." – She made hand gestures to her best friend before continuing. – "I want a relationship with him, not just sex."

"Good."

I believe you two are a good match.

Third and Fourth lines

"So, Ange, is Hodgins different during your dates?"

"A little. More nervous, but also more romantic, you know?"

"Not really." – The anthropologist took a small pause before leaning closer and asking. – "How is he in bed?"

"Tempe!"

Fifth and Sixth lines

The anthropologist shrugged:

"It's a fair question."

"I haven't had sex with Hodge yet. Sex always fucks up my relationships."

Then Brennan started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" – Angela said in a squeaky tone.

"Sex always fucks."

The artist joined her.

7th and 8th lines

Angela had finished her slice of cherry pie and asked for a piece of the chocolate cake.

"So, when are you going back to Aurora?"

"In the winter, Charlie says he'll teach me how to ski."

"Why does he need to teach you? From what I heard you already know your way around a ski pole."

The anthropologist blushed:

"Angela!"

9th and 10th lines

"Not so fun when the tables turn, huh?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Truce?"

"I would like that."

11th line

"Do you think I should have sex with him?"

"Angela, I don't think I'm the person you should ask that question to."

"So, I should ask Zack?"

"No, Ange. Ask yourself. Are you ready to have intercourse with Hodgins? How do you even feel about him?"

12th, 13th and 14th lines

Angela was mildly in shock with her best friend's psychology filled questions, so she just said the truth:

"I love him."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up at the admission and the artist kept going:

"There's no doubt about it. I love him."

"Now the only question that remains is does he love you?"

15th, 16th and 17th lines

"When did you get all insightful?"

"I want to write a forensic psychiatrist in my next novel and Booth indicated a book by a Doctor Carter. He surprisingly makes sense."

"Oh. I'm glad you're opening up to new things, Temperance."

"With so many things changing, I couldn't stay rooted in the past. But I still think psychology is guessing."

"Duly noted."

18th, 19th and 20th lines

"Bye, Ange."

"Bye, Sweetie. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you for the coffee. And the talk, I needed it."

"I know. Me too."

21st and 22nd lines


	2. The Restaurant

The Meetings in the Eateries

Author Notes

Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Vincent's thoughts. This takes place after S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Enjoy!

The song used in this part (02/03) is 'Queer' by American alternative rock band 'Garbage'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own'Garbage' or any of their songs.

* * *

**The Restaurant**

"Hey, Sid."

"Hey, Zack. That your brother?"

"No. This is my friend, Vincent."

"Hello."

"Hello, I'll bring your food by, booth 5; right?"

"You know it."

Zack led Vincent to their booth.

"But we didn't order."

"That's the way it works here."

"Oh."

"Vince? You know that now you can talk about what you saw, don't you?"

"I saw Doctor Goodman and Director Cullen kissing in his office. But it wasn't those loving kisses people share; it was those kisses that lead to sex."

"Oh."

"It was very enticing."

"Oh."

_That's the reason you were redder than normal._

First and Second Lines

"I'm glad you're back from Aurora; I've found that I missed our talks. Especially about our family."

"I've missed that too. Who should we analyze first?"

I missed this tradition where we would psychoanalyze our friends. He learned from his brother, I learned it from my ex.

The squint stuttered a bit before saying:

"Maybe Agent Booth, if it's not too much trouble."

"You want to know what he's like under that entire aggressive front he puts up, don't you?"

He responded in a lone tone of voice:

"Yes."

Sid brought their orders ('This is really good.' 'Thanks, Sid.' 'No problem, Seeley's man.') and Zack answered Vince:

"He's very much like Wendell in some aspects; loving and caring, but he's something else."

"Even though you didn't explain much, I gathered the meaning."

"I knew you would."

Third and Fourth Lines

"What about Miss Montenegro?"

"Vincent." – Zack paused so he could gather his thoughts. – "I was going to say you didn't need to worry, but this is Angela."

They laughed a little.

"She enjoys the banter, that's the way she acknowledges you are her friend."

"Oh."

"Remind me to tell you someday how I figured that out."

I will.

Fifth line

"What about her relationship with Hodgins?"

"They're not your usual couple, I'll give you that; but both have each other's best interest in mind."

"Then, you believe they'll stay together?"

"What do you think, Vincy?"

"Uhm."

"You know I won't judge you."

"I believe they are strong enough to stay together, but if something or someone preys on their insecurities, they might split."

"Then it's up to us to help them should that happen."

"Kind of like Aristotle and the cave."

Sixth Line

"How else you can't get a read on?"

"Doctor Brennan." – The British squint admitted sheepishly.

"I don't blame you; that is a tough one." – He called out for the owner of that fine establishment:

"Hey, Sid, can I have some more? Please?"

"Be right there kid."

"Where was I? Yes, Dr. Brennan. She's the most difficult read there at the Jeffersonian. Here." – Zack handed a recorder to his friend. – "Listen to this and all will be clear."

"What is this?"

"Doctor Goodman had us record about our families. I got to keep the final tape. The one I gave you has only Dr. Brennan's part."

7th, 8th and 9th lines

They continued to eat in a friendly silence up until Zack noticed Mr. Nigel-Murray's lips twitch downwards.

"Vincent? What is it?"

"I'm rethinking what I said to Wendell earlier. Regarding our relationship. I asked him to well, hide it from others. You remember that my last boyfriend wasn't…"

"Right for you. It was the psychologist, correct?"

"Yes, Lance Sweets. The one who called me Vino Delectable."

Zack choked on his drink before laughing loudly. Vincent joined in after a second or two.

10th, 11th, 12th and 13th lines

Zack asked for the check ('I invited you; it's only fair if I pay.' 'Very well. Next time I'll pay.') and the pair left Wong Fu's.

"A walk in the park?"

"I want to talk to you, and I love going to the park."

"It is calming, isn't it?"

"Yes."

14th and 15th lines

"Wendell is not playing with you, Vince. He truly loves you. I know how hard is to let yourself go and give your heart to someone. But he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Is this your way of saying you disapprove of my actions?"

"I don't pass judgment on you; I'm merely stating some facts."

16th and 17th lines

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"A part of me wants to say 'No, you were acting as expected.'. The other part wants to quote Angela. As in 'Well, duh!'"

"I'm done with hiding how I feel about him. Do you know where they are?"

"I heard Hodgins say something about a bar. Come on."

18th and 19th lines

"I can't see them anywhere. Are you sure they are here, Zack?"

"No. But this is Hodge's favorite bar." – The American squint pointed to a booth near the end of the bar. – "There they are."

20th and 21st lines

"Vincent? Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't moved." – Zack turned to the bartender. – "A shot of Vodka, please."

He handed it to the American squint who in turn handed it to the British squint.

"Here. For courage."

22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th and 26th lines

"Zack?"

"The one and only. And before you ask, he's here. Fighting the last bit of fear he has."

27th and 28th lines

"Vincent?"

"Wendell."

The British squint walked up to his lover and kissed him fully on the lips.

"But I thought…"

"I know. And I do not care anymore."

29th and 30th lines

Zack had sat down near Seeley while Vincent walked up to Wendell.

"You had something to do with his sudden change of mind."

"Yes. Although I wouldn't call it sudden; it's been a long time coming."

"It'll certainly make an interesting day tomorrow, with Angela finding out."

"Let them focus on the now, Seeley."

"Okay. Want to go home?"

Zack looked at Vincent and winked. Then he focused his attention back at his lover:

"Yes."

31st, 32nd and 33rd lines


	3. The Bar

The Meetings in the Eateries

Author Notes

Words in italic are Seeley's thoughts. Underlined words are Wendell's thoughts. Bold words are Jack's thoughts. This takes place after S01E04 – The Man in the Bear. Enjoy!

I was planning to expand the part of the guys talking about sports, but then I remembered I don't know anything about sports.

The song used in this part (03/03) is 'Poison' by American rock singer Alice Cooper.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Alice Cooper or any of his songs.

* * *

The Bar

The FBI agent, the blond squint and the bug man entered 'The Line' and sat in one of the booths.

They talked about every possible topic (the case, the upcoming election, the weather, sports) before falling into the inescapable 'girlfriend topic'. The drinks had also progressed from beer to scotch on the rocks.

First and Second lines

"Hey, Wendell?"

"What?"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Almost like a reflex his hand went to cover the red spot on his neck.

"It is! Who's the lucky gal?"

**Or guy. Apparently everyone who works at the lab is a little 'bent'.**

"I'm not telling."

"Come on, tell us!"

Even the FBI agent joined Hodgins attempts to coax information out of the blond squint:

"Tell us who is it, Wendell."

"Traitor." – He muttered under his breath but Booth caught it. – "Fine! But I'm not saying the name."

Did you really have to bite me, Vince?

Third and Fourth lines

"She's smart, loyal, a little awkward but nice, beautiful…"

"Someone's smitten."

Booth agreed:

"Yeah."

Hodgins left for the bathroom and Wendell asked the FBI agent:

"Why do I feel I just passed some kind of test with you?"

"I have that effect on some people."

"And that's your way of saying you approve of me and Vince?"

"Yeah. It is."

Fifth and Sixth lines

"I just don't get one thing."

"What?"

"If you love him, why do you hide it?"

"Because he doesn't want everyone to know." – The blond squint inhaled deeply. – "It's hard, you know? Sometimes I just want to hold him and keep everything away from him."

_Just like me and Zack._

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

7th line

Hodgins finally came back to their table ('I thought you'd fallen in.' 'Ha ha.').

Both Booth's and Wendell's minds were filled with images of their respective lovers.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

"Nothing."

"As would Zack say, you two got 'kiss face'."

"Do not!"

8th and 9th lines

"Who're you thinking of?"

Wendell almost let his secret slip:

"V…" – Booth kicked the blond squint under the table. – "Ow!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." – He lowered his voice. - "You kick like a girl!"

"At least I don't behave like one!" – Was the whispered response.

"I can't help it."

I just want to throw him at a flat surface and kiss him.

"When did you become brothers?"

The men in question looked each other and the FBI agent spoke up:

"Once I realized he's not as annoying as you."

10th, 11th, 12th and 13th lines

Jack left but Booth and Wendell stayed behind. The pair discussed everything, from school to what they'd wanted to be while growing up.

_I wonder why I'm being so open to him._

_You took him under your wing because he is just like you. _– His mind supplied.

14th and 15th lines

Wendell glanced out of the window. The rain completed the Edward Hopper-esque night.

"It's raining. I wonder if Vince remembered his umbrella."

The FBI agent shook his head and answered:

"The crazy conspiracy theorist was right, you're smitten."

"I love the squint I'm with, sue me."

Seeley and Wendell laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

16th and 17th lines

Booth's phone started ringing:

"Hey, Zack."

"Hello, Seeley. Are you all still at 'The Line'?"

"Yes. Well, except for Hodgins."

"We'll be right there. And before you can ask why, let me say it's a surprise."

18th and 19th lines

"Hey, isn't that Vince and Zack?"

"Yeah, you're right. Why are they here?"

"By the way Zack is waiting at the bar after spotting us, I think Vincent wants to talk. Go."

When the blond squint approached his lover, he reached out to touch the British man's face, only to remember that they were in public and abort the motion.

Mister Nigel-Murray grabbed the hands of the man he loves.

"Vincent?"

"Wendell."

20th, 21st and 22nd lines

The British squint kissed his lover fully on the lips.

"But I thought…"

"I know. And I do not care anymore."

Zack had sat down near Seeley while Vincent walked up to Wendell.

"You had something to do with his sudden change of mind."

"Yes. Although I wouldn't call it sudden; it's been a long time coming."

"It'll certainly make an interesting day tomorrow, with Angela finding out."

"Let them focus on the now, Seeley."

"Okay. Want to go home?"

Zack looked at Vincent and winked. Then he focused his attention back at his lover:

"Yes."

23nd, 24th, 25th, 26th and 27th lines

* * *

I finally finished this story! Now I can move on to S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush.

Before you go, a little piece of advice: Reviews are of the good. Motivates me into writing more.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
